Why?
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Marco knew this was wrong. He really did. He shouldn't be with his best friend's ex-boyfriend that left her alone with no way to pay rent. He shouldn't be with Sean Cameron.


This was wrong. Marco knew it was, and yet, he continued to do it. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help how he felt. But it was still wrong.

It was wrong that he was in bed with his best friend's ex-boyfriend that left her alone with no way to pay rent or make ends meet and was now dating his ex, Emma Nelson. He shouldn't WANT to be in this position with none other than Sean Cameron, but here he was.

Marco broke the kiss in their very heated make-out session and looked at Sean for a minute.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I know I'm new at this, but I thought I was doing pretty okay." Sean flashed him his signature Sean Cameron Smirk and leaned towards him, but Marco pulled back.

"Marco, what's wrong?" Sean asked him, surrendering and pulling away from the shorter, darker haired boy.

"I… it's just…" Marco couldn't think of how to word this the right way, without starting a fight between him and Sean. But Sean seemed genuinely curious as to what had upset him, so he continued. "Why did you break up with Ellie?"The question shocked Sean, it wasn't what he had expected at all. "I-I was so screwed up at the time, Marco. Especially after the shooting. I cared about her so much and I didn't want her to get dragged down with me."

"Okay. Then h0w come when you came back you didn't say two words to her if you cared about her so much." He asked.

"She was already dating that Jessie guy and I didn't want to give her any false hope about us getting back together, not that I thought she'd think that. And I know you're gonna ask about Emma, so I'll just tell you: it was easiest for me. Going back to Degrassi, dating Emma, hanging out with Jay. It was familiar to me." He replied, honestly.

"Okay. Well if you care about your girlfriends, ex or otherwise, so much, then why the hell are you here, with me, in bed?"

Sean moved closer to him. "I don't know." He sighed. "All my life, I've been attracted to girls. Emma, Ashley, Amy, Ellie and they were all great. But when I got back here and I saw you, with Dylan, looking so happy and… confident. It made me… jealous a little bit, I guess."

"Jealous?" Marco asked, thoroughly confused. "Of what, my confidence?" That didn't explain anything.

"No, idiot." Sean said and smirked, showing that he didn't mean the insult. "I was jealous of Dylan. I mean, here was this amazing person so happy with himself and life and didn't need anybody to tell him otherwise. And there was his boyfriend, who got to spend time with that incredible person when I couldn't."

Marco sat there in stunned silence. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just sat there and stared at Sean for what seemed like hours.

"What about you, Del Rossi? Why are you here with me and not Dylan?" Sean smirked.

Marco sighed. "I don't know. I mean, Dylan and I basically just got back together after he cheated on me, and here I am doing it to him. But, I've always kind of had a crush on you, you know. Like, back when I still went to Degrassi. I always thought you were attractive, even when I was with Dylan. And, I don't know, I just… want you. For what ever masochistic, absurd reason." Marco waited for Sean to speak again, but that moment never came.

Instead, the blonde's lips crashed down on his with heated passion. Marco sat there shocked for a minute, but then kissed him back.

Yes, this was wrong for so many different reasons. Dylan. Ellie. Emma. But, at that moment, with Sean's lips trailing sensuous kisses down his neck, Marco couldn't bring himself to care.

**This oneshot is kinda meh for me and it is one of the most AU couples ever (at least to me) but ever since I saw the beginning scene of "Pride" and Marco staring at Sean's muscles, I couldn't get the idea of these two out of my head. And then this little beauty came to me (like MONTHS later) and I decided to write this. What do you guys think? Does it suck? Also, I LOVE Sellie, but I really wanted to try writing these two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_** it belongs to whoever created it. If I DID own it, Marco and Dylan wouldn't have broke up, JT wouldn't have died, and all the original people (Marco, Manny, Emma, JT, Paige, Alex, Jay, Craig, Spinner, Liberty, Ashley Jimmy, Mia, Darcy, Jane, Dylan, Ellie, Sean) would still be on the show and the only new people that would be there would be Alli, Jenna, RILEY, ZANE, Declan, Fiona, KC, Clare, and Eli. (I like the new generation, just not as much as the old)**


End file.
